The present invention relates to a carton which is used to display securely two product containers which are vertically elongated. Prior to the invention cartons of this general type have been disadvantaged in that they are typically designed to display the product containers horizontally so as to provide stability when placed on a store shelf. When designed to display the product vertically the display carton either utilizes unused space to provide a larger surface to stabilize the display carton on the store shelf, or the carton requires a specially designed store shelf to secure the carton. Further, prior display cartons of this general type tended to be relatively complicated structures requiring several cutting, bending and folding operations in order to form the carton, or require printing on both sides of the carton.